


Holy Hades!

by consistently_inconsistent



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Demigods, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mostly chaelisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consistently_inconsistent/pseuds/consistently_inconsistent
Summary: Lisa should have known something was up when her best friends red hair turned brown in the middle of class, that too in the exact moment when she thought that brown hair was more attractive than red.Sadly she only figured out what was going on when she was cornered by whatever a fury was after school and Chaeyoung - as well as some other, newer, people - had to step in and do some explaining.//"I'm a what!?""You're a half blood, Lisa. Half human, half God."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The fics mostly chaelisa, but, there's some jensoo cause I can't help myself
> 
> This fic is also on wattpad by the same name, and yeah my first fic on ao3, wHoOp WhOoP.

Look, I never wanted to be a half blood.

If your reading this you might be one, my advice is: stop reading right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth and try to lead a normal life.

Being a half blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time it get's you killed, in a not-so-nice way.

If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, then great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.

But if you recognize yourself in these pages - if you feel something new stirring inside you - stop immediately. You might be one of us, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

My name is Lalisa Manoban.

I just turned 15 back in late march. Until a few months ago I was a student at YG Academy, a private boarding school in upstate Seoul for troubled kids, and a couple of cities away from my mother and stepbrother in Incheon.

Was I a troubled kid?

Yeah. You could say that.


	2. Chaeyoung's Hair Changes In The Middle Of The School Day

Yang Hyun Suk Academy, referred to as YGA, is as cliché snobby private boarding school as you can get. Okay imagine, every student has their own - fairly big - room, their are fancy ass prep-school-looking uniforms, everyone is literally beautiful (I'm not even kidding), everyone is also fucking rich, like my mothers fucking boyfriend and his fucking son.

I'm here because they have a special wing for "troubled kids" but look, it's not my fault I have dyslexia and ADHD, it's understandable as to why I get into trouble all the time, right? Right! And when I try explaining that to my wonderful yet wonderfully dumb - or maybe just in denial - mother all she does is sigh and say nothing in response.

Nice, mom.

Her boyfriend's always working somewhere so he's never at home, his son (mothered by his late wife) stinks and stays at home drinking beer straight from the bottle on the couch, where he will be for approximately the next five million years

Actually, I swear to good if Jihyuk is not off the couch by the time he's thirty...

Jihyuk stinks like shit - or more like aggressively fried garlic. Almost like he's there only to ward off evil vampires or something. He probably is, because for whatever reason my mom's Korean boyfriend Daehyun has an obsession with greek mythology. . .

Does greek mythology have anything to do with vampires?

The answer is no, but I didn't know that. Then.

Anyway, the start of another Friday at school meant two things. A) I would wake up to Chaeyoung banging on my door, and B) I had Latin double latin for first period. Ugh.

Latin is the worst. I always thought it's because my stepdad was obsessed with the Greeks, and The Greeks and The Romans - who spoke latin - were enemies. I was half right.

But I was fully right about me waking up to Chaeyoung banging on my door.

\- - -

"Lalisa Manoban! Get up from your bed right now, breakfast starts in fifteen minutes!"

Chaeyoung has an unnecessarily loud voice (it's high pitched too so it hurts to hear her yelling EVERY SINGLE FRIDAY MORNING AT 6:15), so everything she says get's in, and flies around the room like a mosquito. Combine that with me being a light sleeper and you get one horrible way to wake up.

"FINE! I'm coming! You're so annoying," the last bit ("You're so annoying") was mumbled so quietly I highly doubted she heard it, somehow she did. The girl had an unnaturally good sense of hearing too, it really complimented her loud voice.

"I hear that Monoban! And if you're not out in the next ten minutes I swear to the gods that I will break down this door!"

Another strange thing about Chaeyoung: She always said "I swear to the gods" or "Oh my gods" instead of "I swear to god" or "Oh my god" like a normal person. Then again, the words "Chaeyoung" and "normal person" don't belong in the same paragraph, forget belonging in the same sentence.

I scrambled out of bed and brushed down my annoyingly thick yet somehow straight brown hair. Best thing about my school uniform: pants! It's basically a white shirt with a big grey blazer and black pants that ends a little above the ankles.

I grabbed the books from my study table and slammed open the door to be greeted by Chaeyoung on the other side. She stood with the brightest smile humanly possible on her face, especially since she'd been threatening to break down doors about five minutes ago.

"Morning."

"Morning! anyway let's head to breakfast, Sana and Dahyun are waiting."

We walked through the corridors, like every morning the hallways were packed with kids from age eleven to eighteen, all in the same uniform, all looking way too good for it to be six o'clock and something minutes on a school day (I mean, that is not normal). Everyone in YGA is always happy in the morning for whatever stupid reason, I don't like it.

"What do you have for first period?"

"I have latin today, Mrs. Lee hates me with a burning passion."

"Well, at least we have history together, and everyone loves Mr. Kwon."

Kwon Jiyong, our history teacher, is probably the only actually good teacher in this whole goddamn school, the guy was only twenty eight though and had joined only a few years ago at the age of twenty five.

"So any idea what's there for breakfast."

"Well, I know there's pasta for Lunch."

Chaeyoung chuckled to herself after that and mumbled something that sounded like. . . "G-stew Unnie", I didn't get why, I didn't bother to ask either.

\- - -

"Lalisa Manoban? Mind telling us what you were dreaming about?"

Great, you did it again. Don't move Lisa. Pretend your still sleeping.

The thing about my ADHD is that when there's absolutely nothing to distract myself with, I usually end up falling asleep. Needless to see Mrs. Lee doesn't like it. One of the many reasons she despises me with a burning passion.

So - again - because Latin Class was boring, I decided to sleep again. I had a great dream too, their were these two groups of REALLY hot people, but one group had reddish hair and the other had tones of brown, and I had to choose a group based on how good their hair looked. Stop judging me, don't pretend like you've never had weird dreams during class.

You know, I think I had a thing with red hair. Like I used to think it was the most attractive thing on the planet, until that dream during Latin class. Brunettes, I see you.

A sharp fingernail tapping the top of my head broke me out of my thoughts. Mrs. Lee. "Ms. Manoban, I know full well your awake and you better lift your head and pay attention before I file a complaint to Principle Yang."

Immediately my head jerked up. What? It's a reflex action for anyone at YGA. Why? Because Yang Hyunsuk is the creepiest person in the known universe. . . Probably.

"Sorry, Mrs. Lee!" I said. I had the urge to urge to laugh, the amount of times I've said those words in that exact order is more than the amount of times I've paid attention in Latin class.

Latin passed in a whiz of glaring Mrs. Lee's and sleepiness. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Lisa, you need to stop sleeping in class, your worse than BamBam," Yugyeom said. "Excuse me?"BamBam said, he's the only other thai student in that hellhole, he's also really annoying. . .

Although, to be totally honest people say I'm the same.

"Shut up Bam, let's get to lunch. Chaeyoung, Sana and Dahyun are waiting."

Getting a seat in the YGA Lunch Hall is harder than throwing yourself of the top of a building and not dying. Times infinity. Good thing is that when you have friends who've been going to this school since they were eleven is that they have a table where only they sit. Coincidently, most of my friends had been in YGA since they were eleven - with the exception of Chaeyoung, who'd moved to YGA around the same time I had, which was how she became my best friend.

Me, Bam and Yugyeom sat down in our table, third table from the last at the back, right in between the stoners and the band geeks. Perfect.

"Yo Sana! Give me some of your salad, I'm not hungry enough to eat an entire plateful and - hey wait a second!"

My eyes scanned the table, expecting the usual sights, when something caught my eye.

"Hey Chaeng? How'd your hair become brown? I could've sworn that it was orange this morning..."

"Lisa? What are you talking about? Chaeng's hair has literally always been brown?" Sana said through a mouthful of cheese kimbap.

There weren't a lot of things going on inside my head, except maybe "what the hell?" What I do remember is that the change in Chaeyoung's hair colour from orange to brown started a chain of events that led to me almost dying multiple times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first couple chapters will be a bit... lame (*cough* like this one *cough*). But stick around because: yes there is a plot.


	3. Wrinkly Wings And Wrinklier Boobs

"Ms. Manoban, do you know why you've been called here today?"

I hate the principles office with a passion. It's always dark and dusty and it always smells like teenage boys, sweat and dirty socks - wait, don't all three of those smell kinda the same?

"Yes sir," I said. Principal Yang was terrifying, not maintaining eye contact was essential to having a conversation with him without breaking into frantic bouts of crying and enough tears to fill an ocean.

"And what might that be?" Principal Yang continued. His voice was kind of funny - something both students and teachers made fun of - yet in this exact moment I could not have been more terrified of the unusually high tenor and shrillness of Principal Yang Hyunsuk's calm voice.

"I fell asleep in Latin class, sir."

"Ah yes," Principal Yangs piercing eyes strayed to the me and his heavy fingers tapped his polished mahogany desk, each tap drew me closer to my eminent doom, "Again..."

Time to brace myself, this was the third time this week, and I only have Latin thrice a week anyway. I'm fucked.

"Well, personally I would've given more severe punishment but Mrs. Lee has specially requested that you do community service with her a The Do-Gooders Club tomorrow."

Wait- what?

I let out a tightly concealed sigh of relief. Perhaps Mrs. Lee Liked me more than I initially thought.

BEEP! I could not have been any more wrong.

\- - -

"Community Service?" Chaeyoung yelled at dinner, attracting attention from pretty much everyone at the lunch hall. Her dark eyes filled with a strange sense of panic and she shook her head as if just the word in itself was a sin.

"Could you be any louder?" I hissed under my breath, remember when I said Chaeyoung had an unusually loud voice? Point proved.

"Chill dude," Bambam said patting my back in fake sympathy -the midget was loving this, "At least it's only community service, to be honest, I was expecting much, much, much worse."

"Same, dude."

"Relax Lis," Sana reassured, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could get run over by a car while cleaning the streets with Mrs. Lee. Though hopefully Mrs. Lee will get run over too."

"Dahyun, your really not helping," I groaned banging my forehead on the cafeteria table. Yugyeom, Sana and Banban giggled.

Aren't my friends the best?

\- - -

"Okay now let me be clear! There will be no talking; no laughin; no crying; no eating; no whining; no complaining; no flirting; no physical contact; no verbal contact; no smirking; no smiling and no smiling with your eyes. Understood?"

Mrs. Lee could pass of as a female cop if she wanted to- she was built like a wrestler! She could also pass of as an extremely ugly bulldog...

She had everyone in the do-gooders club (plus me) lined up against the wall of a gigantic - garbage packed and extremely smelly - parking lot, her eyes narrowed to me. "Lisa will come with me." With that she turned on her cheep brown shoes and walked Of in a way that was in between Tyra Banks and The Hunchback Of Notredam.

I gulped as I followed her out of the parking lot and into the sudewalj that lined the main road, cars zipped past us at ferocious speed, perhaps Dahyun had been right and I was going to get run over by a car thanks to my Latin teacher.

Mrs. Lee led me further down until we reached a narrow alleyway, which -as cliché as it sounds- held two green trash cans (although they were more like trash cupboards) all the way at the back covering an iron netting that blocked you off from whatever lay behind it. The alley was wet and grimy, the trash cans added the smell of rotting... everything and something I couldn't quite place but made we wa to to like anyway

Mrs Lee walked faster and faster down the narrow alley, nearing the trash cans at its end.

"Uh, Mrs Lee..." I started, "Where exactly are we go-"

"Don't play with me, half blood!"

I took a step back. Mrs. Lee's previously deep and manlike voice had now turned shrill and broken- like a radio jockey with a high pitched voice during bad weather.

Also what was a half-blood?

Her strong figure started to deteriorate, turning limper and more bony, two leathery wings sprung from her back and her previously forty something face now resembled someone too old to still be alive. Her clothes seemed to burn away revealing leathery wrinkled breasts and limbs that resembled stiff noodles, her blonde hair turned dark, grimy and wiry and two large horns sprung from the top of her head. Her hands and feet turned to claw like specimen, resembling the feet of a chicken.

"Where is he half-blood? I won't ask twice!"

Okay. What the fuck just happened.

I don't remember much of how I felt in that moment except for the fact that I couldn't comprehend nor answer Mrs. Lee's question and a flooding sense of dread and utter panic before I took of running.

Mrs. Lee could fly, duh, those wrinkled wings weren't there for nothing. And apparently her flying was much faster than my running. As a result she landed in front of me with a loud thud as I was almost out of certain death.

"Where is he?"

"What are you?" I gulped, backing away from... whatever that was.

With every step I took backwards Mrs. Lee took one in my direction.

I've always been clumsy.

I guess you can see where this is going.

As I neared the end of the alley the unthinkable happened. My horrible horrible horrible horrible shoe-laces got caught between my foot and the ground and I fell with a loud clang and bang, hitting my head on the edge of one of the green metal trash cans and bruising multiple parts of my body. I curled myself up in a ball and dug my face into my knees.

This was it.

I'm going to die.

"Where is he half-blood?! I've had just about enough!"

I could hear Mrs. Lee coming closer and closer, each step meant I was closer to my eminent doom, each step arose new emotions in me. Sadness. Regret. Guilt. Fear.

Anger.

With that last blast of emotion a colossal wall of fire unfolded in front of me and a mass of dark brown hair and bronze attacked my Latin teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some new characters next chapter and any guesses on who the mass of dark hair and bronze who attacked Mrs. Lee is?


	4. Brain, brawn and bronze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter too quickly, I'm sorry, next chapter will be better I PROMISE.

Mrs. Lee's wings were kinda gross when I first saw them: bigger than her actual body and unusually wrinkly and rotten looking. Now that whoever this was had straight up attacked her with a bronze sword and armoured fists, her wings were covered in sludgy black stuff - that I assumed was blood, cuts and scrapes.

Before she flew off into the sunsets with her wrinkly wings and boobs, she let out a high pitched screech comparable to one of those dog whistles which are so high pitched that humans can't even hear them. Mrs. Lee's screeches were very, very, very, loud, even louder than Chaeyoung's - which is practically impossible.

But, even though Mrs. Lee was pretty beaten up, the brunette had only a few scratches. She was about three inches shorter than me and her face and body were shielded with a bronze helmet and armor above her otherwise normal orange t-shirt, a surprisingly fashionable pair of ripped jeans and an equally fashionable and equally surprising backpack. What was really unusual though, was that she had been flying.

Now that she had stopped I could see how. Warning! It isn't as cool as I had initially thought, but they grow on you, trust me, I know from personal experience, there are very few things cooler than that very pair of sneakers

On her feet were a pair of worn out blue and white canvas sneakers. Now I know what your thinking, "But Lisa! What's so cool about plain old sneakers?" But, dear reader, these sneakers were anything from plain and old. Two white wings sprouted from either side of her sneakers. They flapped around a bit as Mrs. Lee flew away and came to a halt as the brunette landed on the ground and started walking towards me. She held a bronze sword in her right hand and shield of the same material in her left. This was it, Mrs. Lee hadn't killed me, but whoever this was going to instead!

The brunette let out a perplexed sigh, "Chaeyoung had one job," she muttered. Chaeyoung? What had Chaeyoung got to do with any of this? The brunette walked up to me and leaned on her knee, tucking her sword into her belt, "Hey, you okay?"

Her voice was friendly enough. I gulped but decided to speak up anyway, "Yeah," I managed to choke out. The brunette let out a relieved sigh, before staring at her breast-plate in disgust,"Ugh, I hate armour..."

She walked away from me slightly, removed the pieces of bronze shielding her body and stuffed them into her backpack, she left her shield and sword lying next to her on the ground though and then proceeded to take off her helmet.

She was pretty, with long cat-like eyes and light bronze skin. Her cheeks were full - but not in the same manner as Chaeyoung's, and her ears were pierced multiple times over. A simple yet chic black chocker which I had failed to notice was wrapped around her neck. She took off her old sneakers - the ones with the wings sprouting out of them and tossed them to me. "Keep this with you," she said, "If you loose them Jisoo'll kill not only me, but you too."

"Who's Jisoo?" I asked getting up from the floor and dusting myself off, "And, um, who are you?"

She smirked, looking up from the chunky black heeled boots she was slipping her feet into. She picked up her shield and sword. The sword - somehow - shrunk into a bottle of eyeliner and the shield - also somehow - shrunk into a compact mirror. She tucked the two weapons-turned-beauty-products into her backpack and slipped it over her back. She turned to me and started walking, arm extended in greeting.

"I'm Jennie Kim, now, let's call Chaeyoung and get the hell out of here."

\- - -

Me and Jennie were standing right outside a hotel (not-so) patiently waiting for Chaeyoung, and I was angry. I had questions - obviously, I mean, I just got attacked by a wrinkly winged bat-woman, met a girl who owned a shield that folded into a compact mirror, and almost got killed in front of a trashcan.

"Okay, Chaeyoung said that she'll be here soon which is a good thing, after that phone call the possibility of us getting killed just got a lot higher," Jennie said, shutting off her phone and shoving it into her backpack. I didn't know why calling my best friend caused a higher chance of death, but I didn't really want to find out, mainly because I didn't like the idea of getting killed before I got my drivers license, so, I was really hoping Chaeyoung got here soon. That was when I heard fast footsteps and our names being called by a breathless - familiar - voice, "Jennie! Lisa!"

Chaeyoung came to a halt in front of us, panting like she'd just run a marathon (or got chased into a trashcan by a latin teacher but whatever). Jennie glared at her, "You had one job Chae." Chaeyoung held up her hands apologetically, "I'm sorry, okay! Mrs. Lee had some really good mist masking her," Chaeyoung reasoned, "Anyway," she looked around us, her eyes landed on a glossy black SUV a couple meters away from us. It was parked but there was a man inside smoking a cigarette.

Chaeyoung hopped over to the car and tapped on the window with her nail. The man inside turned to her and gave her a look that said "what the ####", which she decided to ignore. She flashed the man a big smiled and made a gesture asking him to lower his window. The man rolled his eyes and slid his mirror down, "What do you wan't kid?"

"I was wondering," Chaeyoung said - voice sickly sweet and eyes big, "Can I please, please, please, please, have your car?"

That's when I though we were doomed, what the hell was she thinking?

But I was wrong - like I was about a lot of things today, because as the man opened his mouth to possibly yell at her a comforting and relaxing wave washed over me, a wave which made me want to give her my car, even though I didn't really own one.

The man - who's face had originally been pissed off - gave her a shrug, "Sure," he said before gesturing for her to back off a bit and opening his car door, "Here are the keys," he said, digging into his pocket and producing a pair of scratched up but fairly new looking car keys and handing them over to Chaeyoung. She beamed back at him and thanked him.

Okay, what the fuck.

"Get in guys," Chaeyoung said, gesturing for us to come over. I gave Jennie a is-she-serious look but Jennie had already walked up to the car and was gesturing for me to come over. I walked over, pure disbelief in my mind - and possibly presented on my face judging from Chaeyoung's snorts. I shot Chaeyoung a glare as Jennie quickly slid into the drivers seat and Chaeyoung took shotgun, leaving me to sit in the backseat.

"Thank god for your charmspeak," Jennie said as the car growled to a start, "As awful as your mom is, it's always great to keep a daughter of Aphrodite around."

"Hey!" Chaeyoung exclaimed as we took off, "At least my mom isn't king of all things death and gore."

"Okay, Guys, can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?"


	5. "Take that you little shit!"

My question was met mostly with silence.

Jennie shot a glare at Chaeyoung about five minutes later, "You didn't tell her?" Jennie hissed under her breath. Chaeyoung flinched, "It's not something that's easy to say, you know!" Jennie turned her gaze back to the road and let out a perplexed sigh, "I told them not to send you," she muttered, making Chaeyoung pout.

I clenched my fists - If there's one thing I absolutely hate, it's not being informed on whatever the hell is going on. "So, can I please know what Chaeyoung hasn't told me!" I scolded, this was getting incredibly frustrating and their silence was pissing me off even more.

More silence.

"Today, please!" I said, eyeing the back of Chaeyoung's head. Chaeyoung knows how stubborn I can be, I was relying on that quality of mine to get me my answers as quickly as possible.

"You're a half-blood," Chaeyoung muttered softly, she braced herself, as if she didn't want me to hear in the first place... Wait- what's a half-blood?

"I'm a what?"

"You're a half blood, Lisa - or, as some people call them, a demigod. Half human, half God," Jennie said. Her eyebrows were knotted together in frustration and from the corner of her eyes she looked back at me. She was met with a sight that would typically have been met with Chaeyoung's giggles, yet, my best friend was as sombre and serious as I'd ever seen her.

I was frozen, in a mix of shock and confusion, mouth hanging open comically and eyes wide. "Half human, half god," Jennie had said. That couldn't be, I didn't believe in god to begin with, after all, my mother told me my dad had been in the army and died a few weeks after my birth, and my mother was possibly the most human person I've ever met - you interpret that however you want.

"No- I'm sorry guys, but I'm not the daughter of some god, okay?" I deadpanned, "My dad died when I was baby, and it's obviously not my mom!"

Jennie let out a groan, "Chaeyoung, I have never been more mad at you."

Chaeyoung sighed, "Look Lisa, all parents of half-blood's tell that to their kids. Your dad died when you were a baby, your father ran away, your mother got eaten alive by wolves in Rome and that's why we're never going there no matter how much you want to, blah blah blah." Chaeyoung turned back and looked at me in the eyes - I decided to ignore the oddly specific last answer, "But trust me Lisa, your a half-blood, remember that time we went on that field trip to that museum?"

A couple months ago my class had been on a field trip to this old museum full of artefacts and sculptures from the roman times, and I'd been able to read what was written on some of the statues, some stuff that I shouldn't have been able to read (I later found out the ones I couldn't read were written in Latin and the ones I could were written in Greek). I reported this to Mr. Kwon and he didn't seem surprised, as a result, I didn't pay much attention to that little fact.

"You could read the greek on the statue because it's in your blood. Your ADHD? That's there because your brain isn't wired to sit in a class with a text-book in front of you, it's wired to do more... active, more dangerous things, like sword fighting and running for your life," Chaeyoung said.

Running for my life. My brain was wired to run for my life... Lovely.

"Okay, then what about my mom? Why wouldn't she tell me?"

Jennie sighed, "Your mom's the reason it took so long for us to find you," she looked at me from the rear-view mirror, meeting my eyes, "For whatever reason your mom didn't want to you to know... what you were. Your brother - Jihyuk I believe - his um, pungent smell, probably of strong garlic - Am I right? - is the best scent to drive away monsters, and by living in a house full of artefacts and statues of Greek Gods, the presence of the Olympians was imprinted onto the house, and onto the monsters that could possibly attack it."

I decided to ignore how Jennie got to know all this in the first place, "What about before, then? What about when we still lived in Thailand?"

"Monsters can only really start detecting half-bloods when they hit puberty, after they're thirteen."

This was all becoming a little too believable, I'd moved in with my mothers boyfriend and Jihyuk when I had just turned thirteen. I didn't know about Jennie, but Chaeyoung was the worst liar I'd ever met, she was even worse at holding back laughter during a prank.

"So... my dad's a god..?"

Chaeyoung chuckled, "None of us believed it when we first found out either, but trust me, after your claimed everything gets a thousand times clearer."

Well it had better, because right now absolutely nothing make sense, at all.

"We're here," Jennie said, parking the SUV. I had no idea what our destination was supposed to be, but... I was not expecting a post office. "Welcome to our route straight to safety, Jisoo's waiting inside," Jennie said before sighing and rolling her eyes, "Gosh am I not in the mood to see her." She mumbled under her breath, making Chaeyoung giggle, "Whatever, Jisoo's the best, okay?"

"Who's Jisoo, You guys mentioned her a bunch of times," I added. Whoever this was, she clearly left strong impressions on people, I though back to the incident in the alleyway, those winged shoes had belonged to Jisoo too... I think.

We stepped out of the SUV, parking it in the more or less deserted parking-lot next to the post office. We snaked through and out of the parking lot and made our way towards the back of the post office, I assumed we were going to enter through the back doorway, for whatever reason, my mind was a little too preoccupied with question at the moment.

"Jisoo," Jennie said, "Is our root the heck out of her and into Camp Half Blood. Where we'll explain everything to you in greater detail." Chaeyoung eyed the sides of the building, snaking towards the back like she was in a spy movie, "She is also singlehandedly the most terrifying yet fun person I've ever met, and I've met literal gods-"

A loud bang interrupted Chaeyoung's dialogue.

A girl ran out, short and slim, her face was covered with a bronze helmet but purple ends peaked through the bottom, an array of daggers and knives hung around her belt over her denim shorts which she wore with the same orange t-shirt Jennie had tucked in, unlike Jennie though, she wore no armour. She was quick, even though her feet were - for whatever reason - bare and shoeless, she ran out at high speed followed by multiple squelches and bangs.

"Ha! Take that you little shit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes Jisoo...


	6. Welcome to the Best & Worst Time of Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this boring ass chapter, it gets better I promise

"Jisoo... what the fuck." Jennie deadpanned.

The girl was panting heavily, she hooted, throwing up her arms in triumph before turning to us a placing her hands on her helmet and pulling it off.

She was possibly the prettiest person I'd ever seen. Fair skin and large lively brown eyes, her hair was dyed purple and appeared perfect yet wild and messy, a small scar on her left cheek were the only imperfections in her appearance. She had an insanely bright and lively smile, it transformed into an equally sly smirk as she turned towards us.

"Took you long enough, Jendeugi, my shoes?"

Jennie rolled her eyes, "Is that all you think about? And stop calling me Jendeugi..." Nevertheless, Jennie dug around her backpack and threw out the sneakers she'd been wearing when she crashed down on top of Mrs. Lee. The purple haired girl caught them swiftly and immediately sat on the ground and slipped her feet in, they fit her like a glove, and the wings on either sides of her shoes flapped as if to show familiarity. 

"Uh, Jisoo?" Chaeyoung added, "What exactly did you mean when you said 'take that you little shit!'?"

Jennie and Me turned towards the girl, we'd all been wondering the same thing. Jisoo chuckled before getting up from the ground and dusting herself ofg. "Follow me, you guys'll wanna see this."

We followed Jisoo into the post office, me following behind Chaeyoung and Jennie. Jisoo was yet to acknowledge me so I was a little uncomfortable.

What? I mean, she clearly wasn't your typical hot mean girl but really what do I know?

Now I'm still new to the whole greek demon thing, but I'd just been almost-killed by an old winged demon lady, at that point, I thought I'd seen it all. Until I saw a half lady half lion lying unconscious - or was she.. it...dead? - in a pile of unopened letters.

"Woah!" Chaeyoung squealed, "I know you can wield a dagger but you just killed a sphinx." Jennie raised her eyebrows clearly impressed, but purses her lips and chose not to say anything, muttering "show-off" instead of congratulating Jisoo.

"It's not dead though, just unconscious, now," she turned to me, flashing me a smile so bright it almost scared me since I was one hundred percent a vampire and allergic to the sun. She stuck out her hand and said, "Yo! I'm Kim Jisoo, you can call me literally whatever you want, nice to meet you Lisa!" I shook her hand, a little cautious of all the brightness she was letting out, she was still better than Chaeyoung during Valentines Day though.

I smiled, "nice to meet you." She smiled once again before running across the room. I looked around and for the first time realized exactly where we were. Shelves after shelves after shelves, stacked right to the top with thousands of letters packed neatly in yellow envelopes surrounded us. We were in the back of a very much active post office.

Jisoo came running back, a small blue backpack in her hand. She opened up the zip and tossed in the helmet, I was about to tell her that the helmet was too big for the bag, but it slid right in, making me go wide eyed. "Alright.." Jiso muttered digging her arm deep into the bag, "you see the problem with having an infinitely deep bag is that everything gets lost- Oh! Here they are!"

With great difficulty she pulled out a small metal box that read "Hermes' Travel Pills for Children of the most Awesome Olympian." Jisoo opened up the box and took out four candies- or at least that's what they looked like, at this point I wouldn't swear by what I saw though, no matter how realistic it all seemed.

"What are those?" I asked, Jisoo handed each of us a toffee and took one in her own palm. "These,"Jisoo said, "are our ticket to safety. Now everyone, place the toffees on your tongue and don't swallow before i say so, link your hands, stand in a circle."

We followed Jisoo's orders, the three of us standing side by side clutching our hands after placing a single toffee on our tongues. "Don't swallow till I say okay?" Jisoo whispered urgently, "now," she said her voice growing louder.

"Hey Dad, it's been a while."

The rest of us stood silently, somehow I was the only one baffled by why Jisoo was talking to her dad (?). She continued, describing her fight with the Sphinx. Although by now I'd seen myself baffled at so many things that Jennie and Chae dismissed as normal that I wasn't even surprised anymore.

"Okay and then I charged down on it's back with the dagger that G-Dragon gave me last year-"

She rattled on for another minute before finishing off, "okay that's about it, nothing hat that interesting, so now that I've told you a story can we go to camp hand blood? Thank You!"

"And..1..2..3, swallow!"

For a minute nothing happened. And then everything did. Every single moment in my life fast forwarded past me in a whirwind until I felt my head make painful contact with a grassy ground. I squinted, slightly - VERY - overwhelmed by what had just happened, and saw Jisoo, Jennie and Chaeyoung, getting up from the ground and dusting themselves off. We were somehow in the middle of a... Forest? "Where are we?" I asked, "As far as I know there isn't a forest in Seoul!"

Chaeyoung giggled, "There is, but it's only visible to people of godly descent. Like us." Then she gestured upwards, "Welcome to Camp Half Blood!"

In front of me we're two columns and a wooden board that said "Camp Half Blood", two torches stood on either side and from outside you could see nothing but mist. "Home sweet home!" Jisoo cheered, stretching her arms anwalking through the gate, disappearing behind the mist. "I really need some Ambrosia," Jennie muttered, disappearing behind the most, leaving Lisa and Chaeyoung alone.

"Where are we?"

"Camp Half Blood, don't worry - you're still in Seoul, just a part of Seoul which regular people and monsters can't see."

"Chaeyoung," I asked, "What is this place?" Chaeyoung smiled, "It's home, it's family, and it can be the best time of your life." She said grabbing my hands tightly. I looked at her quizzically, "fine," I said, "but I still don't know what the fuck is going on."

Chaeyoung just giggled and pulled me into the mist. Into home. Into family. Into the worst and the best times I would ever had.


	7. History teachers and Greek Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slow but they will be there and I know this chappie was lame but essential so yup. Btw I castes Seungri as Dionysus because of all the clubs he owns so well, yeah.

Camp Half Blood is pretty much the camp equivalent of hogwarts (also hey, if greek gods are real maybe wizards are too, damn). There are about a million people there- okay fine, according to Chaeyoung there are roughly 200, but you know what I mean. Sadly I didn't do much on my first day, apparently I walked in and fainted in Chae's arms.

I was later told I passed out for about 28 hours. I woke up with way to much sun in my face and Jennie and Jisoo arguing in the background. They were arguing over something I couldn't quite make out and I was too sleepy to try to figure out what it was, instead I let out a little groan and whispered, "good morning."

Instantly Jennie and Jisoo stopped arguing and looked down at me in a mix of relief and shock. "Woah, dude, you scared me," Jisoo said putting a hand on her chest. Jennie rolled her eyes and looked towards me, "You recovered pretty quickly, How're you feeling?"

How was I feeling? Not horrible but not exactly great either, not even really in the middle. Ultimately I responded with a shrug. "Eh." I said, "not great but not bad either." Jisoo grinned and pulled out something that looked like a juice box. It was gold and read Amborsia in fancy writing. She handed the carton to me and said, "here drink this, it'll get you feeling just fine."

"What is it?" I asked her, taking it in my hands. "It's the drink of the gods, it acts like medicine for us, it also tastes great, although, it changes according to your favorite food. For example, mine tastes like milk ice cream and Chae's tastes like Kimchi stew."

No surprise there, Chaeyoung could have kimchi stew for breakfast lunch and dinner for decades upon decades without getting bored of it. "When I have some, it tastes like fried chicken," Jisoo said with a euphoric smile as I sipped on the drink, "God bless Amborsia. Literally," Jisoo added dreamily.

I smiled in satisfaction as the unmistakably beautiful taste that only a masterpiece such as French fries could deliver and silently agreed. God bless Amborsia, literally. The drink was rejuvenating, waking me up like Chaeyoung's loud knocking did every Friday without fail.

Jisoo helped me up from the bed, the girl was a plethora of surprises - in an almost mysterious way, despite her visibly playful and seemingly carefree personality. She was as strong as a horse despite being about half my height and weight. She gently let go as I gained balance.

I noticed I was in a new set of clothes, a fresh pair of jeans, the same orange t-shirt that Jennie and Jisoo wore the first time I saw them and clean white socks. My hair was the same as before, the weird mousey light brown color I hadn't seen on anyone's hair but mine. The last thing I noticed was a plain leather band around my neck like a necklace. I remembered Chaeyoung had one like it, except it was adorn with... eight beads, or 7, I'm not totally sure. She wore it whenever she felt homesick.

Jennie must have seen me analyzing the necklace (could you even call it a necklace?), "everyone who attends Camp Half Blood gets one," she said, "with every passing year you spend here, you get a bead." I noticed Jennies, hers was adorned with 10 beads, each a different color. I turned to Jisoo surprised to see hers had even more, a total of 16. 16 was a big number for a girl who looked pretty much my age. Perhaps even younger.

Jisoo possibly noticed my surprise - I really need to work on keeping my expression neural - and smiled. "My mom died while giving birth to me so my father brought me here, I've been here since I was a day old."

I smiled sadly, I'd never met my dad. Mom said he ran away when he found out she was pregnant. Although supposedly, he was god. Still having trouble processing that tiny bit of information my mother kept from since , well, FOREVER.

"So who is your dad, he's the god half of you then right?" Wow I am blunt. I wanted to slap myself, though Jisoo didn't feel affected in the least. "Yup. My old mans Hermes, the god of... well a lot of stuff, travel, pranks-"

"Speaking of Hermes," Jennie interjected, "All new recruits - including you - stay in the Hermes Cabin until they're claimed by their godly parent. You shouldn't have to spend to much time there though, a week at best, unless you're a child of Hermes too that is, after that we'll take you to meet Chiron." Jisoo grinned widely, "c'mon!"

I have never met anyone quite as friendly as, well, anyone in the Hermes Cabin. Usually people this friendly would freak me out, strangely, that wasn't the case. "Meet the family," Jisoo said, "This is our newest, Mark Lee," Jisoo gestured at a small boy who looked around 10, "This is our oldest, Chanyeol - he's 19." Jisoo went on to introduce the rest of the cabin, there were ten in total, not counting Jisoo. There were six boys and four girls, Sehun, Chanyeol, Jinwhan, Jin, Mark, Momo, Yeri, Chaeyoung, Wheein and...

"Lastly this is our Cabin Representative: Hanbin." Jisoo gestured at an absolutely gorgeous specimen, like shit. Shit. He was tall, lean, had a perfect quiff and deep brown eyes, just my type. I could visibly feel myself blushing when I heard Jisoo giggle and elbow me softly, "introduce yourself, dumbass," she whispered subtly- well as subtle as possible I guess coming from a person who i'd heard fantasizing over chicken like a pre-schooler.

"U-um," I stuttered - not my best moment I'll admit, "I'm, Lalisa Manoban."

Jisoo rolled her eyes, "Ugh, that was sooo boring, c'mon, you can do better," she whispered, I glared at her before adding, "You guys can call me Lisa, thank you for having me."

"It's no problem," the gorgeous specimen- I mean, Hanbin, said and gave me a smile (I was 70% sure my face looked like a strawberry), "It's nice to meet you, we'll see you during lunch- wait, Chu? Will she have camp activities right now?"

Jisoo shook her head, "She's starting tomorrow, I've got to take her to Chiron right now, see ya guys at lunch!" Jisoo said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the cabin which I'd barely gotten to see because I was too busy staring at Hanbin- I mean, listening to what he had to say. "Okay Jisoo, where are we going?" I piped up as Jisoo laced me through demigods and green (?) demigods and demigods with goat legs (wait- what?). "To meet Chiron, he's kinda the boss at camp- ooh and you'll also meet your first real god! Though he was kinda only placed here as a punishment-"

I kinda zoned out as Jisoo kept blabbing and instead looked around the camp. Everyone seemed distinctly different but similar at the same time, they were as a whole better than YGA - they seemed more chill and less "I'm fucking perfect get out of my way" / "I've got a stick up my ass." Also, I was not lying when I told you guys about the half goats, and the greens, they were there, talking to everyone else, dressed in... leaves?

Almost everyone - except the goats and the greens - was wearing the orange t-shirt I had on. It must've been a camp thing. No, it was a 100% a camp thing- it said Camp Half Blood on the front so, um...

I was broken out of my thoughts as Jisoo came to a screeching halt in front of a... shack? It was considerably bigger than any of the cabins and open on all sides, it gave me a bit of beach-y vibe, it reminded me of home, of Thailand.

"C'mon," Jisoo said jumping in and helping me inside the cabin. "Chiron!" She called out, "I've got the new recruit with me! Lalisa Manoban!" An unmistakable voice yelled out, "well, it's about time, Ms. Kim." The voice was followed by audible... trotting? And the trotting was followed by-

"Mr. Kwon?" I yelled in disbelief. Holy fuck, it was mister Kwon. No one else looked like that except, Mr. kwon was paralyzed from the waist down, he was always in his wheel chair- so why the fuck was he not only standing, but standing on four legs?!

Horse-legs to be exact.

"Yes, Ms. Manoban." Mr. Kwon- um... Chiron(?) said. I just stood there in shock for a bit. "Uhh," I said, "I'm sorry but- um - why are you half horse?" My face must have been just as weird my last sentence because Jisoo soon laughing so hard she was practically crying. Even Mr. Kwon - notoriously known for never showing anything happy on his face aside for a smirk and the occasional fatherly smile - laughed.

"I'm a centaur, Ms. Manoban. Half man, half horse. I was disguised in the human world because, well, a man-horse on the streets of soul is well, strange to say that least. "Um- how?" I stuttered out- I didn't think anything could surprise me as of late, I was grossly wrong. "The mist," Jisoo said, "It's a mystery that no one seems to quite understand but it masks things that would be considered strange by humans so that monsters, centaurs and Satyrs can hide in plain sight. But, once you're aware of its existence you can see right through it."

Mr. Kwon- Chiron (I'm gonna have to get used to calling him that) nodded, "Correct, anyway, welcome to Camp Half Blood! If you have any questions whatsoever you can come to me or Dionysus- which reminds me, Dionysus!"

Out of nowhere - or more a puff of purple air - a man appeared in front of them. He was fairly average of height and had dark hair and eyes that were soft, his gaze was friendly as was his smirk and he had vines entangled around his head like a crown. He wore a purple suit with a black shirt and white shoes. He held a bottle of vine in his hand which he sipped loosely, "You called, Chiron." He slurred, clearly, kinda drunk.

"New Recruit," Mr- Chiron. His name is Chiron. Okay me? Chiron.

Dionysus looked at Jisoo and quirked an eyebrow, "No man, that's just Jisoo, she's been with us for ages! Y'know that girl who's weirdly good at fighting considering she's a Hermes kid, you know, the girl who once painted the entire camp baby blue on a dair-"

"Not her, Dionysus," Chiron sighed, "The girl next to her." Dionysus' haze turned to me and he cocked an eyebrow , "oh, hey. I'm Dionysus, I'm always here if you have a problem blah blah blah can I go back to sleep now- oh wait! I don't need to ask! I'm quite literally a god." And with that one more puff of purple smoke and one less drunk god.

"Dionysus can be a bit- um."

"Yeah I got it," I said, Mr. Kwon looked like he wanted to kill himself, or Dionysus, or both. "Anyway, Jisoo I need to talk to you in a bit so go take Lisa to the Aphrodite cabin and have Chaeyoung shoe her around, if Chaeyoung isn't there get Jennie, but you and I both know you'd never go to Jennie for anything so just, you know, Chaeyoung. Then come back here asap."

"Alrighty," Jisoo said, giving Chiron - yes! - a small salute and grabbing my hand and pulling me away to what I could only assume was the Aphrodite cabin.

 

 

The Aphrodite cabin made me want to gag.

It was pink. Hot pink. And sparkly. And perfect looking boys and girls were littered around the cabin. Chaeyoung was outside talking to a group of girls - thank god she wasn't inside, I don't even want to think about what the inside looks like. I was seeing Chaeyoung out of uniform for the first time in forever. She was wearing a baby pink tank top instead, tucked into a pair of denim shorts and flip flops. Her hair was in those braids she loved to make and I silently took count of the amount of beads on her necklace. There were 7.

"Pasta!" Jisoo yelled and Chaeyoung turned around instantly, smiling brightly. I noticed Jisoo getting mixed looks from the Aphrodite kids-some held pure jealousy, some admiration, some... lust? I don't know. I decided I liked the Hermes kids better than the Aphrodite kids- Chaeyoung being the exception of course.

"How can I help?" Chae said walking up to us. "Chiron needs to talk to me about the gods know what so I can't give her the tour sooo..?"

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes "fine, fine!" she said, grabbing my hand, "c'mon let's start with the empty cabins- Ares, Hermes, the big three, Athena and a few others are doing voluntary capture the flag - practice for tomorrow o guess, so let's start with that."


	8. Nothing really happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello after 500 years.
> 
> Honestly I got nothing to say except this chapter was short and the title says everything else.

"Your cabin makes me want to puke."

Chae rolled her eyes at my words, "Well, I happen to like pink and sparkly." I don't know how she did, the cabin made me want to gouge my eyes out, "Anyway, you've already seen my cabin- the outside anyway, I need to show you the others."

There was one key difference in the way Jisoo grabbed my hand and pulled me away and the way Chae grabbed my hand and pulled me away. 

Jisoo was fast and frantic- always one step ahead of me, never in sync- it was hard to keep up, like she was a tornado or a hurricane, whereas Chaeyoung was more like a summer breeze- she kinda just gently dragged you along, staying exactly by your side and forcing you - although when she did it it didn't feel like she was forcing you to do  anything - to stay with her, in sync. 

It's a weird analogy, I know. I have a hard time expressing shit in words, dyslexia and all. Speaking of my dyslexia, maybe that has something to do with my dad being a fucking god. Or something like that.

"So," Chae said, a wide grin on her face, "We are gonna start off with the three cabins in the center - a.k.a, the big three."

The three cabins _were_ bigger than the rest but they didn't have the home-like feel the rest of the cabins did. They felt more like temples than anything. 

"Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." Chae whispered in awe, "originally the three gods were denied the right to have children with mortals- because the children ended up way too powerful. Both Jennie and Jisoo Unnie are products of that rule being broken."

"Huh- wait," I said, "isn't Jisoo like a child of ...um, I want to say... Hermes?"

Chae nodded, "Jisoo Unnie's a strange and pretty rare case, usually a child of a demigod, retains some of her mom or dads godly powers. Jisoo's an incredibly distant but nevertheless direct descendant of Zeus, her dad is, of course, Hermes. Plus, her family is full of demigods, most of them are fully aware of the gods and this world, they even embrace it. That's why she's so powerful, just as powerful as a direct child of Zeus, Poseidon or Hades, she's just more god than the rest of us."

I was confused. "So who's Jennies dad? I'm assuming it's dad because like you said she's a product of Posiedon, Zeusb or Hades and like three of them are male so-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Chaeyoung interrupted with an  amused smile - I couldn't quite read  _any_ of Chaeyoung's expressions, _ever_. Which is grossly unfair considering she can always read mine, and i mean always people - always.

Chaeyoung grabbed my hand again - I hadn't even realized she let go - and dragged my to the cabin on the right. It was all black marble with streaks of silvers, golds and reds. It was honestly kind of... scary wouldn't do it justice but terrifying was overkill, I don't know. Old fashioned torches were the only source of light in the entire... I don't really think I can call this a cabin, one lined ever big black wooden door.

In the middle a giant granite statue stood. It didn't look quite as regal as I would've thought a statue of a greek good would looked, it almost seemed depressed, his face was numb of any emotion, and his eyes remained steadily on the door, like it wished it could just run through the door and leave the dark building. Same dude, same.

Chae dragged me along the doors all the way to last one at the back. I could see light from the crack underneath the door. I could hear faint music coming from inside- was that My Chemical Romance? Huh. 

Chae knocked on the door, her other hand finally letting go of mine, leaving my palm slightly sweaty. "Jennie, Jen? I know you're in there I can hear MCR."

The door opened with a creak and Jennie stepped out, "Hey." She was dressed in black skinny jeans and a dark red flannel over a dark tee, it was my first time seeing her outside her Camp Half Blood t-shirt. Her eyes were lined in dark eyeliner, it made her look kinda gothic. It was cool - also someone remind me to borrow those clothes because I am here for the 90's grunge trend. 

Chae pushed past Jennie and jumped into her room crashing on top of Jennies bed. "Unnie you are so lucky you have a private room all to yourself, you have no idea how stressful morning in the Aphrodite cabin are."

Jennie rolled her eyes, "That's because each of you take approximately 15 hours each every morning. Anyway what are you doing here?" Chae was always the first one at breakfast back when we were  _remotely close to civilization_ , although breakfast started and 7:30 and I think she used to wake up around 5 'o clock. 

"Jisoo asked me to show Lisa around camp so I thought I'd start off with the Hades Cabin."

"Why the fuck would you start off with the Hades Cabin, the statue of dad in the middle is kind of off-putting."

She wasn't lying, the statue just kinda made me want to kill myself. Also, Jennies dad was the god of death, should I be surprised? 

Jennies room itself was pretty normal - aside from the stash of weaponry. It was covered in fairy lights and band posters. "Okay, now that your done here, take her to a different cabin. She looks like she wants to die - don't worry, the statue of my dad has that effect on most people."

"Well, bye then," Chae said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to god knows where before I got the chance to even start saying goodbye to Jennie. "Hey, slow down will you, whoever my dad is he clearly isn't the god of speed," I deadpanned.

"We don't have the time! There are 12 main cabins and a couple of others, also I think we can cut out Zeus, Ares and Hermes out of the list of possible fathers for you-"

A loud horn interrupted Chae and she groaned. "One hour till capture the flag." she mumbled, "I hate CTF. But! It's a major part of Camp so come on."

\- - -

"I never play this shit," Chae said, gruffly strapping on a tin armor, "I literally haven't played for seven years "I never got why, CTF is legit the best thing about camp." Jisoo said. Her purple hair was tucked into a bronze helmet and the rest of her was in a bronze armor - can armor even fit someone that perfectly.

Jisoo was desperately trying to find the perfect armor and weapon for me- so far to no avail. Everything was either to heavy, or too big, or both. "Okay, now if silver doesn't work we're going to have the get the Hephaestus kids to build you an armor dude," Jisoo said, handing me an armor of what looked like... tin(what? How can you expect me to know my metals), "And as far as weapons go..." Jisoo trailed off, picking up a bronze bow and arrow set, "this is all that's left."

She handed me the weapon and I nearly colapsed under the weight, watching The Hunger Games fifteen hundred times had not helped me.

Jisoo made it seem deceptively heavy as she took it out of my grasp - with  _one fucking hand_  - and chuckled, "Yeah, it's pretty heavy."  

 


End file.
